Silentium
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ... con silencio iba a teñir todo de bello carmesí... Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra


**ADVERTENCIAS**: Incest, Homicidio_  
><em>

**ACLARACIÓN:** Escocia aparente 27 años, Gales 25 e Inglaterra 20

**ACLARACIÓN PARA LOS FICS FUTUROS**: Dado que en PJ no se encuentra "Wales"_ *inserte aquí mirada asesina*_ me veré obligada, para su fácil localización, a poner en los "Character" a Escocia y a Inglaterra. Me parece congruente hacerlo así porque, en el caso de sólo señalar a Arthur en la categoría, saldrían pilas y pilas de fics que lo incluyen. En el Summary SIEMPRE colocaré las parejas que mencionaré

**¡OWARI!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Silentium"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y toda la habitación estaba en silencio…

Apenas si la suave respiración de sus hermanos dormidos era perceptible… pero más que eso, parecía acentuar de irónica manera el delirante mutismo…

La recámara ligeramente iluminada por la traviesa luna que se asomaba por la ventana proporcionaba un toque de tranquilidad en aquel escenario… quizá hasta mágico dado el momento apacible, tierno y dulce que sucedía…

Un momento que no hacía más que provocarle asco…

…

Glen y Arthur, efectivamente, dormían… pero en la misma cama… abrazados como si su existencia dependiera de ello… sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos vagamente por una blanca sábana… con un semblante tan jodidamente feliz… y con esa puta respiración al unísono que se confundía con el silencio…

… pero vamos, ¿qué había sido peor? ¿Escucharlos gemir como malditos cerdos, o verlos dormir en medio de la quietud?

… honestamente, le repugnaba más lo segundo: no lo molestaba que Glen se tirara a su hermanito, pues ese ser de ojos verde oliva era encantadoramente impredecible cuando se trataba de pasar el tiempo… pero lo que ahora veía…

…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gales, luego de terminar, no había dejado botado a Inglaterra como una ramera? ¿Por qué estaba ahí, con él, abrazándolo con un cariño que nunca antes había visto? ¿Por qué ese mutismo parecía más una dulce tonada personal que los arrullaba?

… ¿Por qué daba la impresión de que ahora estaba completamente solo?

…

Y de pronto el silencio se encajó en su mente amenazándolo con romperle la cabeza, esparcir los restos por la habitación y dedicarle una suave melodía en su patético final… pero continuó quieto, observando con aparente docilidad la escena

… todo tenía sentido ahora… todas las piezas encajaron en un perfecto pluzze… comprendió de repente cómo esa discreción había sido el elemento básico para aquella incestuosa relación…

…

A través de los años sólo una palabra describía la convivencia de sus hermanitos: _Silencio_. No hablaban, no reían, no se enojaban, no había el más mínimo intercambio de palabras además de las requeridas por el trabajo. Nunca pasaron tiempo juntos, ni se recordaban… era como si no supieran que el otro existiera… ¡Y el Universo estaba bien así! Ya que odiaba la idea de que Gales conversara con alguien más y que Inglaterra se metiera donde no debía…

Esa egoísta idea de que era el único al que ojioliva trataba con soltura y "cariño" lo complacía, lo hacía feliz… se confío tanto que pasó por alto el silencio que, al final, vino a ser el factor que lo ponía en ridículo… que le quitaba a la persona que implícitamente había nombrado _suya_

…

… Y nuevas preguntas acudieron a su incomprensión: ¿Desde cuándo habían creado ese vínculo? ¿Desde cuándo se amaban de _esa_ forma? ¿Cómo había comenzado? ¡De no ser porque había ido a la casa del inglés para entregarle unos documentos que al imbécil de su Jefe se le había olvidado, seguramente hubieran continuado viéndole la cara de estúpido!

…

… Nada más de entraral hogar inmediatamente distinguió aquellos ruidos que delataba el sexo. Si bien primero una obscena curiosidad lo invadió, toda su morbosidad se fue al carajo cuando escuchó un inconfundible nombre de la extasiada voz de Arthur:

_"Glen"_

… bastó con acercarse un poco más para entender, sin confusiones, que el mayor de sus hermanos no estaba teniendo solamente sexo con el más pequeño de ellos… cayó en cuenta de que, en algún momento, las cosas se habían escapado totalmente de sus manos…

…

…

Pero ahí estaba: dentro de la habitación recargado en la pared, viéndolos dormir y perdiendo la cordura por semejante silencio… tragado por el hecho de que Gales, el hermano que deseaba con impuro amor, no le pertenecía… nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería…

…

Sin embargo… si así iba a ser… no quería cargar con _ese _mutismo…

…

…

Sonrió con verdadera tranquilidad cuando sacó de sus ropas la revolver color negra… tan brillosa, perfecta y dispuesta a otorgarle "la nada" con la que sí podría vivir el resto de la existencia

…

Pero un movimiento de Inglaterra para abrazarse más a Gales le hizo ser extremadamente cuidadoso:

_"Silencio, debía guardar silencio para no despertarlos"_

Con silencio tenía que cargar, apuntar y jalar el gatillo…

…

Con silencio iba a teñir todo de bello carmesí…

…

…

**_BANG_**


End file.
